fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: Inside the Ground
Aether led the contestants down a large pit in the ground. They could barely see the bottom of it. When they reached the bottom, Aether turned to them. "Your next assignment, is to escape this pit. You have an hour." He flew out of the pit, retracting the stairs as he went up, leaving the contestants all alone. Chase followed Aether, blindly moving forward despite his mind screaming for him to turn around. The air was incredibly stifling and only got worse the farther they traveled from the surface. Once Aether announces their assignment, Chase thinks nothing of it, instantly thinking of following his path back up. However, with the stairs retracting as Aether traveled away, Chase cursed himself for being so naive. After a moment's evaluation, he goes with the simplest route; "Sky Dragon's Wings," he announces, and begins bounding up into the air, following the deeply slanted path they had used to come down. Suddenly, a pillar of earth shot out of the side of the hole at lightning speeds, striking Chase and going to pin him to the other side of the wall. Due to being focused on his first spell, Chase was unable to react fast enough to avoid getting hit by the pillar, and it struck his hip, pushing him towards the other wall in a matter of seconds. He quickly switches his position to the side of the pillar, instead of the front, hanging on the rock formation as it makes contact with the other wall, a small amount of dust raining down. He swings himself up onto the top of the pillar, assessing the damage done by the attack. The wound was already turning a deep shade of purple though it hadn't damaged his bones, which he was more than thankful for. "O indestructible winds of the heavens to resist. Ile Armor," He mutters, a bright green aura coming to life around him when the spell went into effect. No sense in taking another pillar to the hip at full strength if he didn't have to. He squatted down on the formation, trying to think of another way up to the top because his previous method required too much of his focus. After mentally deliberating for a few moments, he settles on a more direct route. His leg becomes surrounded by fast moving winds, and he kicks off the pillar, using Sky Dragon's Claw to launch himself several feet at blinding incredible speed. Before he crashes into the wall, he flips in the air, going feet first into the wall. He repeats the same diagonal movement to the other wall, going a shorter distance up, but still clearing quite a bit of area. The location Chase put his foot on the wall, then softened, and sucked his foot in, and began hardening so that he couldn't escape. Due to the air currents that had surrounded his foot before he had taken off, there was a thin layer of empty space separating his leg from the earth. He quickly forced the wind to pick up again, causing the soft earth to be forced open, allowing him to slip his foot out. Since he no longer carried the momentum from his jump, and there was no solid wall to push off from, he fell back down to the ground. Before he could hit the ground with full impact, he sent up a quick burst of wind that placed him upright. As William destroyed the barrier that had formed that prevented anyone from advancing, he quickly brought up Sky Dragon’s Wings again, jumping to a spot above the magical seal, and then floating there. While he’d rather no remain stationary, he doesn’t want to get too caught up in moving that he gets hit by another attack. He carefully moves up, ascending slowly and watching his surroundings carefully. Because of his slower pace, it didn’t require the same amount of focus as before, so almost all of his attention went to his senses. Sykushi looked up at Chase's predicament "Thats why you never go first!" Sykushi's hunch about traps being around the pit was at least correct but the amount of traps sitting around was an unknown factor. Sykushi and Kyshira standing in the center of the pit nodded at each other as a giant gravity magic circle appeared on the floor "Time for the star catapult." Kyshira added as heavenly body magic enveloped them both as they both drew their swords, with their auras active Kyshira launched not only themselves but the rest of the contestants on the ground level into the air. All soaring towards the top of the pit as both Sykushi and Kyshira soared for the top with Meteor, Kyshira using her gravity magic to lessen the pull of gravity on herself and Sykushi, They tried to make it to the top as fast as they could. While also making sure the other contestants had a little incentive to push forward. A magic circle appeared around Sykushi and Kyshira, traveling at their rate of speed. It went off, generating a large spherical explosion around them, like an Amaterasu formula. "Where's the earth pillar thingy when you need it?" Seraph chuckled standing there as he witnessed the Sykushi and Kyshira attempting to get out of the pit. Hmm, the traps aren't activated unless you try to escape. Pretty clever, Aether! he deduced quickly. Seraph sat down as he waited for others to try. Something about this trial seemed off to him, something didn't really fit in and he wouldn't make a move without knowing what. "Theia, how fast can you go?" "Depends, how fast do you need to go?" Theia giggles at Seraph. "I am a Light Dragon Slayer after all, so the speed of light is what I love. But I can only approach close to transonic speeds. But based off of Chase's performance, I believe it would be best to work as a duo. I can use my Light Wings to lift us up, while you make sure no traps hurt us?" Theia suggests. "And even so, if my wings manage to get damaged, I can use my Wind Magic to create momentary levitation to repair them. What do you say Seraph?" "You haven't reached the speed of light, yet. That might be a problem. Do you have the Flash on speed dial? I am not sure how many people these traps can handle. It might be our only chance now. While the traps are busy dealing with those two. Let's do it!" Seraph opens his eyes as he removes his contact lens to reveal a golden and with that reveal came a gigantic boost in magic that could be sensed by everyone in his proximity. "Let's do this thing!" he exclaimed using Earth Magic to raise both him and Theia about 20 feet off the ground. The Dragon slayers were now literally on a wave of sand and clay. "Fly! Wings! Light! Anything!" "Yeah! Let's do it!" Theia then uses her magic as golden translucent wings appear on her back. She loops her arms underneath Seraph's armpits and lifts him up into the air. With the boost that he gave the two they were able to avoid the stone pillars that formed earlier, as Theia begins gaining speed, approaching just below transonic flight. With Seraph on guard to protect them from any traps, Theia felt secure in their speedy escape. Before they could get halfway through, a magical barrier appeared above them, stopping them dead in their tracks. "Looks like it's time for an old man like me to show guys what I've got!" called William, he jumped up and punched the barrier with a magma coated fist, melting through it, and allowing him to go past the barrier. Theia recovers from her bump in with the barrier, and follows quickly behind William, passing through the hole that he had just made with his magma fist. She activates her Light Drive to ensure she has enough speed to get through before the barrier reseals. Sykushi and Kyshira quickly recovering from the sudden explosion following quickly behind Theia. With moderate damage to their outfit but still active. They resumed their ascension towards the top of the pit quickly behind William and Theia this time ready for more sudden traps. Suddenly, something flew down the hole, delivering a strong blow to Seraph's face. White wood began sprouting from the object, creating another barrier to stop the competitors. "Ouch, that tickles!" Seraph comments. "Theia, can you drop me. I can levitate, I'll hold this dude off. You guys, escape!" he added. "If you got this high up, you were supposed to go up against me," said Odin. "I didn't really get to do much when I proctored earlier, so this is a welcomed change. Let's see how well you can do against the Captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad." Theia faltered a bit, when the object hit Seraph, but she managed to recover and set Seraph gently down on a branch of the wooden structure that was just created. She landed beside him as her wings dissipated, kneeling down she feels the wood beneath her finger tips. "This isn't normal wood... it feels much tougher. Almost that of steel...looks like we won't be able to burn it down to pass through. Now we have him to deal with too..." Theia says and then shouts out to the other mages who have managed to make it up this far. "We should all work together and plan our attacks accordingly! If we are able to overwhelm him, there is no way that he can block us all." Theia then begins to gather light magic into her palms, awaiting the next move of Odin. Chase comes to a halt by the rest of the group, analyzing the white wood. "I'm all for working together," he says, not wanting to face Odin alone. "O strength of arm to cleave the heavens. Arms." He states, and he Theia, Seraph, Sykushi, and Kyshira are all surrounded in a quavering green aura. Their magical energy rises considerably thanks to his boost. "O swift winds that dash through the heavens. Vernier." He adds, and they are again surrounded in another green aura, this one in a spherical shape. "How do you guys think we should go about this? With this many people in close quarters, we could do more harm than good if we all make a combined attack," he says, but he surrounds his fists in a thin layer of wind just in case. Magma covered William's hand as he prepared to fight. "I have an idea," said William in his camrade's minds via telepathy. "I'll start with a full on assault. Then Seraph and Theia go attack each side of Odin while he's distracted. Then Chase can strike him with a blast from his Dragon Slayer Magic. Sykushi and Kyshira, you're on standby, if anyone's incapable of completing their assignment you jump in. Any objections?" "I agree with your idea, but I think we might be able to increase our damage if we utilize everyone. Sykushi can you set up a ring of swords around this area? I can use it as a reflective surface to increase the span of my attack. Kyshira, can you use your gravity magic to help hold Odin in one place? Increase it as much as you can on his body. If our close range attacks fail, you both hit him with a barrage of Heavenly Body Magic, I can hit them with my Light Magic to increase their power as well." Theia says directed at the Masked Duo."Chase is there a way you can create a slight vacuum with your magic? It may cause him to become light headed enough to not be able to fully react to our incoming attacks." Sykushi nodded looking up at his opponent the leader of the group known for hunting dark mages. Complying with Theia's suggestion He set up a ring of blades around the area they possessed the reflective surface Theia requested. Kyshira focused her gravity magic on Odin to the maximum she was capable of to hold Odin in place. "Show him our resolve comrades!" Kyshira yelled as Sykushi observed the situation with his sword still drawn. Suddenly they heard inside their minds. "I can hear you." Several constructs of white wood came off of his body, forming five human shaped trees. "Ents!" The tree creatures each attacked a different candidate, while Odin himself slammed William in the torso with his white wood, knocking the breath out of him and sending him down into the barrier below them. "Don't give up or lose focus! Kyshira do your best to hold him down!" Theia shouts and forms the light magic she gathered into her hands into long golden talons. "Light Dragon Claws!" She shouts as she readies herself for the incoming attack from the tree humanoid. She dodges its initial strike and uses her talons to slash at the humanoid's chest. The high energy light seeps into the pores in the wood as Theia increases the speed of the photons to shred the tree from the inside out. A few more consecutive strikes and the humanoid lies broken in front of her. Theia then notes Odin's location and sends the light from her Dragon Claws shooting towards him. A single beam is sent directly at his torso, while four other beams are aimed at the sword ring Sykushi set up earlier. The swords reflect the light at cause the beams to bounce and shoot towards Odin from all angles. "Theia, leave me. I got this! You have to trust me on this one. William needs me. I promised to you that I will make you a S-rank mage and I intend to honor that promise!" Seraph states and conjures a great amount of iron in his arm and utilized the mechanism of shape transformation in order to morph his hand into an arm cannon of sorts. Within a flash of a second, the cannon charged and fired several projectiles made of iron with each projectile having enough force behind them to put a punt gun to shame. The barrage of this cannon, to everyone's surprise, not only managed to easily pierce through the white wood soldiers but also nearly obliterated each of them within a few seconds. Seraph's boot began to shine as they signaled that the system was back and now, he could levitate once again. Once the assault was over, he propelled himself towards Odin at blinding speeds. "It's not about winning or losing to you anymore, is it? You don't care enough to proctor some silly exam. You are just one of them. A blood lusty, battle hungry freak and I have had enough with your kind!" Wooden pillars erupted around Odin, shielding him from Theia's and Seraph's attack. Before Seraph could back away however, Odin grabbed his wrist. He looked into Seraph's eyes. "Do not compare me to the trash that only cares about fighting. I came here to proctor for one reason and reason alone. A friend asked me to. Now wether or not this changes your opinion of me, I could care less, but I've lived for so long so that innocent people would not die." He headbutted Seraph with incredible force, then kicked him away. "Grabbing my wrist was the single most stupidest thing you could do" Seraph said with a blank stare. While Odin was busy with his monologist, Seraph's arm covered itself in a thick layer of iron and several iron spikes grew instantly out of it, mutilating Odin's hand in the process. Seraph increased the size of the spikes, causing them to barely scrape against Odin's shoulder but before he could proceed any further, he was headbutted and kicked back. However, that didn't do Odin any could as Seraph could levitate and after recovering from the assault, he propelled himself towards Odin but stopped, making sure they have a good fifteen meters of distance between them. "Seraph, don't be stupid! We can't take him on by ourselves, we need to work together if we want to end this quickly!" Theia said and then picked up one of the swords from the ring Sykushi set up earlier. She used her light magic to perform her signature photovoltaic technique, and used high energy photon light to remove the out electronson the metal, making it surge with electricity as it strives to complete its molecular form once more. "Hey Chase, can you give this a little boost for me? Sykushi, Kyshira,follow my lead with your sword magic, we can use this to buy us time to get close to him. Seraph and William, can you take down those pillars?" She then hurled the sword towards Odin's head, knowing that once it got close to him, it would be able to shock him, thus paralyzing his body temporarily. White wood began covering Odin's body. "White Wood Armor! White Wood Spear!" A spear formed in his arm. From above, he called on the magical energy from trees, increasing his power, but notably, not healing his body. his spear glowed blue as he pointed it at the candidates. "Gungnir!" He fired a gigantic blast of magical energy from the spear, directed at everyone, and countering Theia's knives. "Uh, William! A little back up, here? I didn't agree to fighting a power house all by myself!" he exclaimed out of worry. Not that he couldn't beat Odin by himself but that would not only be exhausting but could lead to several serious injuries and he knew that. Seraph's body gave off an ominous glow and an infernal energy as his body was transformed. "Hydride Mode!" he announced as he actually managed to phase through the incoming attack and then suddenly disappeared from Odin's line of sight as he appeared behind him, performing a basic knifehand strike; aiming for the old man's neck region. William sprung into action. "Mt. Etna!" He through a giant stone at the beam, blocking a majority of its impact. A small amount managed to break through however. "Mountain Armor!" He jumped into the oath of the remaining energy, protecting everyone from the attack. His armor chipped, and he passed out from Gungnir. "Seraph... you forgot about... everyone else." Odin was struck in the neck, but he barely flinched. He turned around, and went to slam Seraph in the face with the side of his spear. Seraph allowed the attack to phase through him again. "Sorry, I was actually hoping that you would save them and you didn't disappoint. Anybody wanna help me take him down, now?" he questioned William turning his entire body into a nauseous, extremely toxic gas as he wrapped himself around Odin. "Let's see if you're toxin proof. The way I see it, it's even worse for you. You see Slayer's have a much larger lung capacity and heightened respiration rate, your lungs are going to absorb this gas at an accelerated rate!" "Then it's a good thing I'm not a Slayer," said Odin in Seraph's mind. He exerted a large amount of magical energy, blowing away the gas. "Also I have to do is not breath in your gas." Odin covered his mouth and a white wood respirator covered it. "You have to be really stupid to think that works. No amount of Stupidity Magic is going to save you against a living breathing man-gas thing. Certainly not wood and really? You think I am actually gas?" Seraph questioned as he deduced Odin's actual intelligence level and transformed back into his normal Hydride Form. "Wanna see something really cool?" he said with a brief smirk and raised his left hand up in the air, projecting a magic seal around Odin's wood armor. The woods began to shrink and weaken drastically as the seal grew stronger. "You see, no matter what magic you use, science always beats Magic. This is a dehydrating seal. It literally sucks the very moisture out of the target but since your wood things, including that ridiculous respirators were in the way, they ended up becoming victims. This is the difference between an actual Amaterasu user and a fake one!" An openning! Theia thinks to herself and then begins exerting her magical energy, cloaking herself in a golden light. She then charges with blinding speed towards Odin, increasing the photon rate of the light around her to maximize its damage. "Light Drive: Shining Impact!" Then then rams him in the gap in his armor, made from the dehydrating seal, with a headbutt cloaked in golden light. The speed of the photons make it feel as if thousands of razors are racing over his skin where the light is touching. Odin went back, damaged, but not out of the game. He had rebuilt enough of his armor that it wouldn't deal an exceuciating amount of damage. "Yggdrasil isn't the only magic I can use." He took off the gauntlets on his Rune Knight armor revealing two magic circles. "I summon you: Freki and Geri." Two wolves jumped out of his magic seals, clad in Golden armor, flying around his opponents. "You summoned us master?" said Freki. "Yes," said Odin. "You know what to do." They charged at Theia and Seraph. While they were distracted, Odin also summoned a pair of crows that circled around him. For the final touch, he began to grow a tree. "Theia, close your eyes. You don't wanna see this!" Seraph shouted as he turned into gas and entered one of the wolves body through it's nose and mouth and then after poisoning it from inside, he began to rapidly expand within the wolf, causing it to ultimately expand beyond it's physical limits and explode. After killing the wolf, Seraph emerged out of the wolf's remainig body and solidified. "I am not a sadist or an animal hater but it had to be done!" Seraph explained to Theia. "New plan team! Chase, take care of the crows and try to create a vacuum. Theia, don't let him complete that spell. William, walk it off man! We need a distraction! You two, perform an unison raid!" Seraph shouted explaining the plan to the rest of the participants. Chase floats over to William's side, his hands lighting up with magical energy. He rested his hands across his chest, where he poured his own magical into William. After about a minute, all his wounds are healed, external and internal, as well as relieving William's muscles of stress. "Hey, no quitting now," he says, heading back to join the group. "So, I can totally crush those crows, right? They're irritating me," he says, his arm already surrounded in greatly concentrated wind currents. He makes an arc with his arm, and three long, claw-like blades of wind shoot out, heading directly for the birds at incredible speeds. He then creates a small sphere of air, and it spun in a tight, rapid circle. "Where do you want this?" he asks, tossing it between his fingers. Something inside Odin snapped, and because of this Geri, the remaining wolf, became feral. "How dare you!" Geri charged at Seraph, then, almost smiled, as he made a bealine for Theia, preparing to bite her in the neck. "No Geri, don't!" called Odin. Before the fight could continue any longer, Aether flew down and kicked Geri into a wall. "This trial is over." Odin returned his other summons, and removed his tree. Aether turned to Seraph. "What did you just do?" He gestured to the remains of Freki. "The poor doggy..." Theia sniffed out, looking sad at the loss of an animal life. "Seraph, you know how I love animals! Why'd you have to be so mean to it!" "In my defense, that was a really large wolf with Armor. Hey, I did whatever I had to do to win. You said nothing against animal slaughter. So, I should pass, right? I am pretty sure I could clone the wolf if you let me. Give me a month, give or take 20 days. I'll fix it" Seraph replied turning back to normal. "Uh---I am in a lot of trouble, aren't I? How about some jewels them? One million? That enough? In the mean time, I could clone that thing---guys, help me" Sykushi put away his sword "Killing is killing, beast summoning doesn't work like Celestial spirits." Kyshira put away her swords as well "Seraph actions like these have drastic consequences, I hope you are ready for them...." Kyshira was saddened by this turn of events. Aether gave Seraph a disappointed look. "Follow me to the top. I'll announce the results there "I can't believe this. Over an animal that would have mauled me or worse? An animal. What do wolves do? Oh yeah, kill children and babies and eat them! They hunt down other animals and you're advocating that? There's no law in this entire world against killing wolves, alright? "